She's Mine
by soph007
Summary: They were high school sweethearts since the age of fourteen. Married at twenty-four and together forever. But that was before Gabriella had another mans baby.
1. Chapter One: You're Not Taking Her

**Hey, I'm trying out a story idea, I don't usually write them, but I thought I'd give it a go. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter One: You're Not Taking Her**

"You're not taking her! She's my baby!"

"The hell I am Gabriella! She may not be mine biologically, but I am her father. I always will be, she needs stability in her life Gabi. Can't you see that?"

Gabriella looked at him with tear filled eyes. They were in love. High school sweethearts since the age of fourteen, and now ten years on, he was leaving her and taking Anabella with him. Her baby. Not his. Hers.

"Troy, you're not taking Anabella from me! She is mine. She isn't yours, it's _my_ blood running through her veins and because of that, there is no way you are taking my baby."

Troy looked down at the beautiful baby in his arms whom he had raised as his own for two years, ever since she was born. He was there for the doctor's appointments, the Lamaze classes and everything else in between. He was her father, he loved her, and he was the only one giving her stability.

"Gabi, I love you sweetheart, and I know it's not your fault that Ana isn't mine. You had no way of knowing about ... what happened. But don't you _ever _have the nerve to tell me that she isn't my daughter. Who do you think had been raising her for the whole of her life, huh? Who does she call Daddy? So who do you think you are telling me that she isn't anything to do with me? I am the one who has been protecting her from your ridiculous midnight booze runs, your morning hangovers where she gets scared because she can hear you throwing up and she thinks you're ill, I have to comfort her! Me! Not you, you are not her mother. You have never been her mother. You're just some woman who carried her. She doesn't know who you are, and I bet you couldn't even tell me what her middle name is, could you?"

Troy was breathless; he had just released two years worth of emotions in less than a minute. But she had to know why he was taking Ana. He knew he had to do it; Ana deserved a normal life, a life where she could play in the garden without the dangers of bottles and glasses all over the floor. She deserved a room which wasn't full of wine and beer, but most of all; she deserved safety and a proper life. Something which Troy could give her.

"Troy, please, don't take her from me, I couldn't live without you two. I love you Troy. You're my life!"

Gabriella was on the floor, sobbing. Troy was shocked. Ever since that night three years ago, she hadn't shown emotion, he didn't know what to do. So he left. He left her, sobbing on the floor, and he only returned once he had strapped Ana in the car, to place a letter on the counter for Gabriella to read. With one look back at his love, he let a tear slip from his eye. He hoped he was doing the right thing, but he only had to look at his beautiful baby Ana to know that it was. He was doing this to protect her, she deserved nothing but the best, and he was going to give it to her.

An hour later, Gabriella awoke; she had fallen asleep on the floor, exhausted from crying. Looking around, she failed to see Ana's high chair, or any of her toys loitering the floor. Jumping up, she ran upstairs.

"No! Please no! Not Troy! Not my Troy!"

She was hysterical, tears pouring out of her eyes. He had done it. He had actually taken her baby, and she had no idea where they had gone. This was it. She was never going to see Ana or Troy ever again. She couldn't stop crying and she needed someone. Picking her phone out from her pocket, she called the one person who was there for her through everything.

"Shar? It's me. Please can you come, he's left me, and he's taken my baby. Please Shar. Just come."

When Sharpay received a call at three in the morning, she would never have guessed it be Gabriella, hysterically crying on the other end. Of all the years they had been friends, Sharpay had never known Gabriella like it. Knowing she was needed, she woke up Zeke.

"Baby, Gabriella just called, she's crying so much, I need to go, shall I take Belle?"

Zeke, stirring from his deep sleep, something which he wished for each night ever since the arrival of their baby daughter Tinkerbelle, three months ago, was shocked at hearing about Gabriella. He thought she was happy, they had the best life, Gabriella and Troy, and they had a love that you couldn't find anywhere else. They had Ana.

"Yeah, baby just go, she needs you, and no, leave Belle here sweetie, I'll deal with her."

Giving Zeke a quick kiss and quickly giving Belle a kiss from within her cot, she changed into sweats and headed round to Gabriella's house. Not knowing what to expect.

When Sharpay reached Gabriella's house five minutes later, the front door was slightly open, and Sharpay let herself in. She could hear muffled crying coming from upstairs, and obviously from Gabriella. She followed the noise into Ana's bedroom, and her heart nearly broke. Gabriella was lying on the floor, clutching what looked like Ana's bear, Polo, her favourite teddy, and holding her wedding ring close to her lips.

"Oh Gabi, what's happened?"

Gabriella just looked at Sharpay, who walked over to her and wrapped her arms tightly round her, hearing the words that she had been fearing for a little over two years now.

"He's left me Shar. He's taken her. I have no-one."

Her voice came out as a strained whisper, which tugged on Sharpay's heart. She knew everything. She knew all about Anabella's conception, who her real father was, and what Gabriella had been doing since Ana was born. She had hoped and hoped for Ana and Troy's sake, as well as Gabriella's own, that things would improve. By the looks of Gabriella, they obviously hadn't.

"Oh Gabi, what happened? Why did he leave?"

Gabriella looked into Sharpay's eyes. She glared at Sharpay, shocking her. What had she done?

"It's Gabriella to you. Tr ... he was the only one who can call me Gabi."

Sharpay just nodded. Taking in the atmosphere and mess of the room, Sharpay was starting to get a clearer image of just what had been going on in the past few months.

"Okay, Gabriella, what happened? What is up with Ana's bedroom? Why is it full of alcohol?"

Glancing at Gabriella, she noticed the shameful face that had appeared after her statement. Gabriella was heartbroken, and there didn't appear to be anything anyone could do. Only Troy could do something.

"I didn't mean to Shar. I was just so angry at myself for drinking the drink that _he_ had brought for me, I just couldn't cope. I just wanted to forget everything. Every time I looked at Bella ..."

"Gabriella? It's Ana actually, that's what everyone calls her."

Gabriella let a few tears fall out of her eyes, already sore.

"See, he was right. I don't even know her name Shar! I am a horrible mother! That's why he took her away! She doesn't know who I am; I don't even know her own name Shar! Why?"

Sharpay really had no answers. All she could do was try to comfort her heartbroken friend.

"Gabriella, do you want to carry on? Maybe it'll help if you tell someone?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, thank you for being here Shar. I don't know what I would do without you here. So, ever since Bella, I mean Ana, was born, I haven't been able to look at her in the eye. It just comes back to me, and I know Troy is best for her. He loves her and I mean, he's not even her real dad! How can he do it Shar? I'm actually related to her, and I felt nothing. So that's why I started. Every weekend, I would go out and get absolutely hammered, and then come home, and Troy would have to look after me as well as Ana, then it changed to most days, and Troy warned me Shar, he did. He told me that Ana wanted her Mommy. I didn't listen, and now look what's happened. I'm alone, without my husband or baby."

"Gabriella, why didn't you ask for help sweetie? You didn't do anything else did you?"

"Yeah, I took drugs. In front of her ..."

"Oh Gabi you didn't! Oh sweetie, don't worry, I'm gonna get you back on your feet. You're gonna get your baby and man back before you know it."

Gabriella didn't say anything. She couldn't. She just didn't think she could cope with another break down; instead, she stood up and went to walk downstairs, bringing Sharpay with her.

"Thank you Shar. I love you. I just, I don't know where he is, and he didn't tell me."

"Yeah, he did. He left a letter."

Gabriella's head shot up. Of course he did, he still loved her, and he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"Oh, Shar, do you mind if I read it alone? You can stay here; I just think I need to read it privately."

"Of course, I'll head upstairs and ring Zeke and check on Belle."

Gabriella took the letter off of the counter, and sat down on Troy's favourite chair, she could hear him in her head as she read it, and the tears fell, Gabriella unable to stop them.

_Dear Gabi ... _


	2. Chapter Two: Dear Gabi

**Thank you all for author and story alerting! I'm a bit stuck for a time over the next few days as I have my GCSE tomorrow, but I will try to have another update to you by next Weds/Thurs. I hope you keep enjoying the story and thank you again. Also, a review that mentioned about how I should explain what happened to Gabi, well, I am, and it will be something that you guys will find out all about in the nex few chapters. So carry on reading! Thank you :)**

**Chapter Two: Dear Gabi**

_Dear Gabi, _

_My beautiful Gabriella Bolton. I love you so much, which is part of the reason I have had to leave. You and me, we had it all, you are the doctor you always dreamed of being, we had this amazing house, ready for our family, and we were in love. But everything changed that night you went out after getting your degree. I'm not blaming you, I never could, and I love you too much to blame you for something you had absolutely no control over. That night, when Shar brought you home after finding you passed out in the bathrooms, I was so scared Gabi. I was scared shitless. I had no idea what had happened to you and I just wanted to know you were okay. In the morning, when you woke up, I knew you knew something had happened to you, you just didn't want to tell me then. _

_Then four months later, when you came back from your doctor's appointment, I knew straight away. I have loved you for over ten years, and I knew when something was wrong, seriously wrong. And when you came in and told me about your pregnancy, I was scared and also slightly excited, but I didn't know then that there was a chance that Ana wasn't 'mine'. But you know what Gabi? Even when we got the DNA results back and found out that she wasn't biologically mine, I knew from that day on that no man would ever love her more. I was going to be the best Daddy she could ever wish for, and she was going to be my princess. It didn't matter about genetics, I loved you, and I loved her. _

_But then after she was born, you changed Gabi. You were never around for me or her, I bet you didn't even realise that we hadn't had sex since you were pregnant with Ana did you? But yet, I still stayed with you, even after the all night benders and the early morning throwing up sessions, the time I caught you doing drugs in Ana's room, I stayed with you through all of it, because I love(d) you. I still do love you, but you're a different person now. _

_I know for a fact that you couldn't tell me Ana's whole name, because you didn't come to register her birth. You couldn't tell me what her first word was, or if she can walk. When she first held her head up or when she moved onto solid food. You couldn't tell me any of this, because babe, every one of those things I just mentioned, you were not there for a single one of them. _

_Her whole name is Anabella Maria Lucille Bolton. I named her to honour our parents who were so excited at the thought of being grandparents for the first time, but they never get to see Ana. Do you know why? It's because of you Gabi. I know how harsh that sounds, but I'll never lie to you. Every night, Ana has to go to bed earlier and earlier, so she is out of the way for when you arrive home, so drunk I actually don't know how you managed the journey. I am so caught up with looking after you; I just don't have the time to take Ana and return home to Albuquerque. Her first word was Papa, and I was so happy when she said that. I know most babies first words are Mama, but she's never heard that word. You don't talk to her, play with her or even touch her. You're a stranger to her. She can walk and she took her first steps on Christmas day last year, a day which we spent alone because her mother was nowhere to be found. If you want to know anything else, look in the scrapbook I left you, to see how much you have missed out on. _

_I just can't live like this anymore. I love you so much Gabi, but Ana deserves better. I won't stop you from coming to see us, but I doubt you'll want too by what I have to go on. Two years without any love from you. _

_The only thing I ask of you is to just let us live our lives. Please don't make our lives any worse by telling anyone about Ana's real father. I know Sharpay is the only one who knows, so this is all I am asking of you. Please don't tell anyone else. Ana deserves a better life than what she has had for the past two years, so that's why I'm heading back to Albuquerque. Ana needs a Mommy and I know that Mom and Maria will be the figure that she needs. _

_Please Gabi; look in the scrapbook, maybe that'll awaken something inside of you. Your maternal instincts? Your love for me? _

_I love you so much Gabi words cannot describe it. I want you to get better; I want you to stop drinking and using drugs. I just want my Gabi back who I fell in love with ten years ago. And Ana just wants her Mommy to love her. Is this too much to ask?_

_I'll love you forever._

_Troy_

It was then that Gabriella Bolton broke. She stood up screaming, smashing everything in her way, throwing the books everywhere, ripping up paper, hitting the wall and then she fell.

* * *

Sharpay was on the phone to Zeke when she heard the screaming. Hurrying to say bye to her love, she put the phone down and ran downstairs.

"Zeke, I have to go now! Gabriella has gone mad! I'll be home later, I love you."

* * *

Running down the stairs, two at a time, Sharpay was shocked at the mess which Gabriella had made. Paper covered the floor that had once been covered in Ana's toys, books were everywhere, a mirror was smashed, and there was Gabriella, in the middle of the living room, lying on the floor. Just lying there, looking up at the ceiling, tears pouring out of her eyes once more. Holding Polo close to her lips, smelling Troy on it.

"Gabriella? I think it's best if you come and stay with us for a bit. You can stay in Aurora's room." Sharpay offered, referring to her eldest daughter.

"Are you sure Shar? I don't want to kick Aura out, but I just don't think I can stay here without Troy."

Sharpay took a second to take in what Gabriella had said. Everything she had said so far was mainly about Troy, about how much she loved him and how much she didn't want him to leave her. She had not once mentioned Ana. Deciding against saying anything for now, Sharpay nodded.

"Aura won't mind, she's six, she has to do what I say, she'll be okay to sleep in Belle's room for a while, Belle still sleeps with us anyway. Come on Gab, get your stuff and let's go."

Ten minutes later, Gabriella reappeared at the top of the stairs carrying her suitcase with a few essentials in. Looking around, she saw photos all along the wall of her and Troy, but then she saw Ana. In her mind, Ana had ruined her life; she didn't need to see her again. So she grabbed it and threw it away from her.

"Shar? I'm ready."

Sharpay, sat on the sofa, stood up and saw the smashed photo of Ana on the floor. She looked up towards Gabriella who was looking at all of the photos of her and Troy.

"Gab? Why is there a photo of Ana on the floor hunny? Are you taking it with you?"

Gabriella let out a harsh, cruel chuckle.

"NO! _She_ is not coming with me, I need to get away from her, and I hate her! She ruined my life Shar! Can't you understand that?"

Sharpay was shocked at the outburst that had just come out of Gabriella's mouth.

"No Gab, I can't understand that, because as a mother of two beautiful girls myself, I would kill myself should anyone take them away. Aura and Belle are my life, as well as Zeke. I couldn't survive without them and I love them so much, so no Gab, I cannot understand one bit why you would hate your own daughter, I am starting to see why he left you!"

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Looking at Gabriella's face, it had no emotion. Not even the slightest bit of anger or guilt for what she had just heard or just admitted.

"Sharpay, I would appreciate it if you didn't give me your opinion on how I should feel. Of course you love Aurora and Tinkerbelle; they're also Zeke's children. How would you feel if they were some random guys who you only knew by face, and every time you looked into the girls' faces, you saw his eyes? You have no right to judge me, if Ana were Troy's, I would love her so much. But she's not; she is some guys who decided to rape me for the fun of it! So don't you dare have a go at me for speaking my mind! Now can we just leave please?"

Sharpay nodded, deciding not to say anything else. Looking around the room, she noticed the scrapbook on the table where Troy had left the letter, watching Gabriella walk out of the front door and to the car; she picked it up and put it in her bag. She was going to make Gabriella see that Ana needed a mother. And she wasn't going to stop until she reunited Troy and Ana with Gabriella.


	3. Chapter Three: We're Home

**Here it is, as promised, the third chapter, I'm slowly releasing details of what happened to Gabriella and I hope you carry on reading. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter to you by a couple of days time. Oh yeah, okay, so I'm looking for this story that I really wanna read again! I just can't remember the name. Basically, Troy propses to Sharpay when they're in kindergarten and he always keeps his promises, but when they're older, he is with Gabriella and in love with her, but he can't not marry Sharpay because he made a promise to her. But eventually, he does go after Gabriella and Sharpay stays with Zeke. Anyone know what I'm talking about? If you do, PM me or review the name of it on here :) cheers guys! And woohoo! Any England fans? We just got through to the final 16 in the world cup! :D:D Thank god! :L Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter Three: We're Home**

In the five minutes that it took for Sharpay to return home with Gabriella in tow, she had thought about a lot of things. How could a mother not love their child? How could she be so cruel towards Ana? But most of all would Troy and Gabriella ever be the same again? It had been Troy and Gabriella since they were fourteen. They had met when Zeke accidently threw a ball at Sharpay in middle school, when Zeke headed over to apologise, Troy followed, and met Gabriella, stood next to Sharpay with her arms folded, faking angry. They had been inseparable ever since then, falling in love and telling each other those three words six months later, losing their virginity together on Gabriella's sixteenth birthday, marrying on their seven year anniversary, at the tender ages of just twenty-one and twenty and they had everyone believe that they were in love. Sharpay knew she was the only one apart from Troy and Gabriella that knew about Ana's true parentage, but she would never tell anyone. It wasn't hers to tell. Even her own husband thought Troy was the father.

Pulling up into her driveway, Sharpay noticed the living room light was on. Leaving the front door open for Gabriella to come in, she walked into the living room and saw Zeke lying on the sofa with Tinkerbelle on his chest, both fast asleep. Hearing the door slam, Sharpay headed back into the hallway to help Gabriella with her things.

"Gab? Are you okay to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight? It's not really ready yet, which is why I said you can sleep in Aura's room, but I'm guessing she's asleep now." Sharpay asked, almost afraid of an answer.

Looking into the living room and seeing Zeke with Tinkerbelle caused Gabriella's eyes to water. Pushing the tears back, she nodded at Sharpay.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you Shar, I really don't know what I would do without you."

Sharpay gave her a small smile and took her hand, leading her up into the guest bedroom along with her suitcase. Walking past Aura's room, Sharpay realised that she hadn't seen her eldest daughter for almost a day.

"Gab? I'm just gonna go and say night to Aura, are you okay in here for a bit?"

"Yeah, go ahead; give her a kiss from her Aunt Gab." Gabriella half smiled. She was jealous of Sharpay and Zeke. They had it all, a loving relationship and two beautiful little girls who they both loved, and who they were both the parents of.

_If only I hadn't met him. _Thought Gabriella as she sat down on the bed, opening her suitcase. _Things would be different. Troy and I would probably have a baby and it would be ours to love. It would be Troy's. I would love it. It wouldn't be her. She wouldn't exist. _

In Aurora's bedroom, Sharpay kissed her daughter on the forehead and allowed her finger to stroke her smooth caramel skin. She relaxed, watching her daughter sleep until she heard Gabriella talking to herself.

"Troy and I would probably have a baby and it would be ours to love. It would be Troy's. I would love it. It wouldn't be her. She wouldn't exist."

She took a deep breath; Gabriella had been speaking her thoughts out loud unknowingly. Once again, her statement shocked Sharpay. Ana was beautiful, nothing was wrong with her; she just needed to make Gabriella see.

A couple of miles away, in LAX, Troy was sat in the departure lounge with Ana asleep in his lap waiting for the call to board the plane to Albuquerque. He was emotionally drained and heartbroken. He loved Gabriella and still did. It would never stop, not even when he died. But he knew what he was doing was right, for him and Ana. Looking around the departure lounge, he caught the eye of an old woman sat knitting what looked like baby booties. She gave him a smile and looked at Ana.

"How old is she?" The woman kindly asked.

Troy smiled and looked down.

"Two, we're leaving here for a bit to go and visit my Mom, Dad and Mother-in-law. We haven't seen them in almost two years and they're dying to see Ana and hopefully me!"

The woman smiled once again and gave a little chuckle, but she couldn't help but notice the absence of the little girls' mother.

"Well she just looks like a little angel. She's a credit to you. Is it just you two going?"

Troy sighed. He knew he would be getting questions from people as to where Ana's mother was. He would just have to get used to it.

"Thank you; she really is my little angel. And yeah, it's just us two. Her Mommy isn't in the picture at the moment. We've been having a rough ride of it the past few months and I just needed to get Ana away, somewhere safe."

Troy was shocked at the amount he had given away to a stranger and also how easily it had slipped out.

"Well, she is very lucky to have a Daddy like you. I hope you find what you're looking for and I hope her Mommy realises what she is missing out on."

Looking down at Ana, Troy whispered into her hair.

"Me too, me too."

Five hours later, Troy and Ana were in their hire car and had just turned into his parents' house. Maria's car was in the drive too, allowing Troy to release the breath of air that he didn't know he had even been holding. At least he would only have to tell his story once. That would make things easier. Parking the car and unstrapping Ana out of her car seat, he gave her a kiss and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"We're home baby. We're going to go and see Nana, Poppa and Nanny. We're safe now baby girl, Daddy loves you so much." Troy said holding her close. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him and kissed him.

"Luv you too Papa. Ana luv Papa."

It was statements like that that made Troy fall more in love with his daughter every day. Giving her another quick kiss, he put her on his waist and walked up to the front door where his parents and Maria were waiting for them.

"Troy! My baby!" Lucille called from the door.

Tears where starting to pool in Troy's eyes. He was overwhelmed with the thought of them being right in front of him. All three of his parents whom he loved so much. Walking as fast as he could up the drive and steps, he ran into his Mom's arms and just broke down. Maria appeared and took Ana from him and they all went inside.

A little over half an hour had passed since Troy and Ana had arrived. Lucille had comforted her son and calmed him down along with Maria, while Jack took Ana upstairs to settle her in the cot they had already prepared for her. Tucking her in, he looked at her with adoration. Giving her a kiss, he went to walk out the room.

"Night night Annie. Poppa loves you lots. Sleep tight."

Ana stirred in her cot slightly and sent him a kiss from her cot.

"Na night Poppa, luv you lots too."

And with that, Jack switched off the light, caught the kiss and headed back downstairs to hear what his only child had to say.

In the living room relaxed on the sofa with his eyes shut, Troy heard his Dad coming down the stairs. Looking up at him, he gave him a small smile.

"Hi Dad, haven't said hello properly yet. Is Ana okay?"

Sitting down next to Troy, Jack pulled him into a hug.

"Its okay son, it's all going to be okay. You don't need to be strong here. Annie is asleep in her cot. She's fine. What we all need to hear is how this has happened. You need to tell us the truth son. We need to hear it."

"I know Dad; I just don't even know where to start. I have to tell you something, but it might make you think about Ana differently and I don't want that. I have debated over telling you for nearly three years now, ever since Ga- she got pregnant with Ana."

On hearing Troy's voice, Maria and Lucille came out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat down on the sofa opposite him. It was Maria who spoke first.

"Troy, whatever my daughter has done, you have to tell us. You need to let it all out or it will eat you up. Please just tell us and then you'll feel better. I promise you."

Smiling at Maria, Troy motioned for her and his mother to come and sit nearer him and his father.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you why we've left. But it's not a happy story and I'm going to tell you something that'll really shock you. But please, promise me, when you find out, when I tell you, please don't judge Gabi. Or please don't think any differently of Ana. She will always be my daughter and your granddaughter no matter what."

Maria, Lucille and Jack didn't say anything, instead they moved closer to him, Maria and Lucille holding his hands and Jack encouraging his son to tell them.

"It all started around three years ago, Gabi had gone out for a drink with a few friends, but that night, something happened. She didn't mean for it to happen, she had no way of knowing. It was just one of those things. But I could have killed the man who hurt her when I found out."

His breaths were coming out short and raspy and he was struggling to hold back the tears.

"Honey, what happened to Gabi?" Lucille asked him softly, stoking his hand and for the second time that night, comforting him.

"She was raped Mom! I couldn't do anything about it! And you know what the worst thing about it?"

Maria and Lucilles' faces had turned a deathly white at the confirmation that Gabriella had been hurt. They had no idea that she had been.

Jack meanwhile was beginning to get what Troy was trying to tell.

"Annie's not yours is she Troy?"

Troy nodded. Tears streaming down his face, allowing himself to look up at his three parents he silently begged them to not think any differently of Ana.

"She'll always be my baby girl Dad, but yeah, genetically she isn't mine. She's _his_."

Lucille and Maria had tears streaming down their eyes and they both leaned in to hug him. Jack stood up and walked towards the stairs, heading up them.

Reluctantly Maria and Lucille pulled away from hugging Troy and kissed him. Lucille put her hands on his face and made him look at her.

"Troy baby, Ana will always be your daughter. She'll always be my granddaughter, genetics do not matter baby, you have brought her up, you love her, she loves you and that is all that matters."

Troy nodded and looked around the room for his Dad. Catching Maria's eye, she looked towards the stairs.

"He went up there Troy. And just like Luce said, Ana will always be your baby."

"Thank you. I love you both. I'm gonna go upstairs and see where Dad's gone, I need to talk to him and see how he feels. I'll head to bed then, see you in the morning, I'll tell you the rest then. Good night."

Upstairs, Jack was in Ana's room. Sat beside her cot, he was stroking her hair, soothing her after he had walked in and found her crying in her cot. She had not calmed down, so he stood up and picked her up out of the cot. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her tiny little arms as far as they could go around his body.

"Shhhhh Annie baby. Poppa is here and he loves you lots and lots. Nothing else matters baby. Nothing is gonna get you while Poppa is here. Shhhhh, go back to sleep Annie."

Troy walked in the room and stood back, letting his Dad soothe Ana. He heard him soothing her and he realised that his Dad didn't care about genetics either. He loved Ana no matter what. Walking over to his baby and Dad, he sat down on a chair and smiled at his Dad.

"Thank you Dad. Thank you for not freaking out. I know you're shocked."

Jack shook his head and smiled.

"Troy son, I will always love Annie, no matter what. I don't care about her 'real' father. As far as I am concerned, you're her father, I'm her Poppa, and your Mom is her Nana. I love her whatever and your Mom, Maria and myself will be with you every step of the way to help you raise her. Now let's put this little girl back to bed."


	4. Chapter Four: Who Is That Daddy?

**So thank you guys again for sticking with this story, I'm putting down all my idea's at the mo, but the next few chapters are going to be fillers so you all get what is happening before I rush into a big storyline! So keep reading!**

**Chapter Four: Who Is That Daddy?**

When Gabriella looked over at the clock beside her bed in the morning, she was surprised to see it was only 3am.

"Urgghh, why do I have to be up at this time?" She said lying up in bed. Listening out to see if anyone else in the house was awake, she was startled to hear muffled crying sounds coming from Aurora's bedroom. Wrapping her dressing gown around her, Gabriella quickly tiptoed across the hall to check on what had happened. As she peered in, Aurora was sat up in bed, tears streaming down her face and sobbing.

"Oh Aura what's wrong sweetie?" Gabriella asked as she hurried over to the little girl, wrapping her arms around her.

"I haa-had a nightmare. It scared me lot Auntie Gabi. I want Mommy." Aurora managed to say, wrapping her arms around Gabriella's neck.

"Shhhhh, Aura, its okay baby. Auntie Gabi is here. We don't need to go and wake Mommy up because she needs sleep doesn't she so she can look after Belle. Do you want to come back and sleep with me in my big bed tonight sweetie?"

Aurora looked up at Gabriella and nodded. Gabriella smiled back at her and picked her up, carrying her back into the guest bedroom. Sharpay had woken up and was watching the scene from the shadows. When she saw that Gabriella and Aurora were in the guest room, she walked up behind the door and listened in to their conversation.

"Auntie Gabi?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Is Uncle Troy and Ana here too? Cos I need to talk to Uncle Troy about the clothes he buys for Ana. They're just not good enough Auntie Gabi. Ana's a girl right?" Aurora asked innocently, not realising that Gabriella had tensed up.

"No sweetie, Uncle Troy and Ana aren't here. They've gone away for a while Aura, and yes, she is a girl, why?"

"Cos if she's a girl, then I need to have a serious chat with Uncle Troy about the blue skirt I saw her in last week. It's just not good enough Auntie Gabi."

Gabriella laughed to herself. Aurora was certainly Sharpay's daughter. There was no denying that. But thinking of Ana brought back all the emotions and drama that had happened the night prior to this. She just saw red whenever someone mentioned Ana. She knew it was wrong, but she hated her.

"Okay Aura, how about you tell Mommy that in the morning yes? Right now I think we should go back to sleep. No more nightmares, you're safe with me. Night night."

"Na night too Auntie Gabi."

From behind the door, Sharpay smiled. She knew Gabriella had maternal instincts somewhere within her, she just needed to get her some help, so she could use them for Ana.

The next morning, Gabriella awoke with her arms wrapped securely around Aurora, almost in a protecting way. Getting up out of bed, she left Aurora and headed downstairs to greet the rest of the Baylors'.

"Morning guys, I just want to say thank you for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it and I will do all I can to help you guys out with Aura and Belle, just ask if you need me."

Zeke looked at Gabriella. Muttering to himself.

"_Sure, you'll help with Aura and Belle, but you won't love your own baby."_

Sharpay glanced at Zeke, hearing what he had muttered and took Belle from him, sending him to go and check on Aurora.

"Zeke, go and check on Aura will you baby?"

Gabriella watched him walk upstairs and then walked over to hug Sharpay.

"Thank you Shar. I really don't know how I would cope without you, so thank you."

"Gab, you're welcome, I just want to help you like you helped me all those years ago. You need help and I'm going to make sure you get it."

Smiling at Sharpay, Gabriella muttered back to her.

"_The only way I can change is if that thing disappears or is gone forever."_

In Albuquerque, Troy had just woken up to the sound of Lucille singing to Ana. Heading downstairs, he saw the two of them sitting on the sofa, laughing and giggling, Lucille more than Ana he had to admit. Offering both of them a kiss, he grabbed a drink and sat down on the sofa, joining them.

"Morning Mom, where's Dad?"

"Hey baby, he's headed down to East High, he's retired now can you believe it!"

Laughing at his Mom's forward tone, a thought popped into his mind.

"Hey Mom? Is the position still available? I could take it. I need a job now I'm living here."

Lucille's eyes darkened.

"Oh honey, aren't you moving back to be with Gabi? I thought you were only coming here to cool off? But yes, it's still available if you wanted to apply."

Looking at Ana's beautiful happy and content face, his fate was decided there and then.

"No Mom, this is our home for now. Ana has a life here. She has all of her relatives who love her in this town and all of her Aunties and Uncles are here too. Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Martha and Jason haven't even met her, and as much as I hate to say it, it's all Gabi's fault. If she just stayed sober, then we would have been able to visit. But no, she couldn't control what she took or drank. So for now, this is our home."

Watching her son closely, Lucille nodded.

"Okay baby, just as long as you and Ana are okay."

"Yeah, Mom we are. Gabi needs to realise what is important in her life, I come with Ana and until she realises that, we're staying here. But do you mind if I take her out for a bit? I want her to meet everyone. I'll be back a bit later. Love you Mom."

He said, taking Ana and placing her in her buggy. Walking out of the door, he debated on whether to return back to East High. Deciding against that, he headed in the direction of the park. Sitting down on the bench next to a man, he allowed Ana to wonder off into the sand pit. Hearing a voice, he turned round to face the man sat next to him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Troy Bolton!" Chad Danforth said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Chad! Hi man! Long time no see hey?"

Giving each other a 'manly' hug, they pulled apart and both asked each other the same question at the same time.

"So, how've you been?" Both of them laughed and Troy motioned for Chad to speak first.

"Well Bolton, you've missed a lot in the past three years. You remember Liv right?" Chad smiled, referring to his five year old daughter Olivia.

"Yup man, how could I forget little Liv, she's the one who attacked me the night I babysat her!"

Both men laughed thinking and reminiscing.

"Well, good, good, Liv isn't very forgettable, so yeah, as I was saying, Liv has now inherited more of my brains, Tay is very worried. She says that one of me is enough. Anyway, two and a half years ago, we had Emilia, luckily Milly seems to have inherited Tay's brains, she is nearly three, and already doing all these complicated sums that even I can't do man! And last but not least, there's my beautiful baby of the family, Elizabeth. We call her Beth, and she's four months old at the moment, I'm trying to convince Tay to have one more, there needs to be more Danforth men in the world! But I'm happy with my three little girls. Liv, Milly and Beth are all I could ever need, as well as Tay of course! Anyways enough about me man, what's up with you?"

Laughing at the things Chad had said, Troy calmed himself down and quickly glanced over at Ana.

"Okay, well that's my baby girl Anabella, in the sand pit over there, we call her Ana. She's my life at the moment, and she must be around the same age as Milly by the sounds of things. Umm, things are a bit difficult at the moment, umm, I left Gabi two days ago, bringing Ana with me and coming here. We're gonna live here for a while, until Gabi gets better."

Chad took in the appearance of his friend. He looked deflated. He no longer had that look in his eye when talking about Gabriella.

"Aw man I'm sorry. That sounds tough. What's wrong with her?"

"She umm, she has a bit of an alcohol problem and she took drugs in front of Ana. So as you can imagine, I had to just take Ana and get out of there, for Ana's sake more than mine."

Giving Troy a slap on the back, Chad stood up heading over towards Ana and Milly, who were now playing together in the sand.

"Well, Troy dude, I'm glad you got out of there while you still could. I'm off now, Tay wanted me to have the girls back by two, do you want to come back with us? You can see Tay and the others again. They're all round mine."

"Yeah, that would be great, I can meet little Beth too. Have the others got any kids?"

Chad nodded.

"Yep, there are a lot of kids, right come on Liv, I've got Milly, and we're going home now. Troy, you got Ana?"

Placing Ana back into her buggy, Troy nodded and held Liv's hand while Chad strapped in Milly. The walk to Chad's house took ten minutes and when they reached the house, Taylor came running out, having seen Troy through the window. Running up to him and hugging him, she let a few tears escape, embracing with the man who she considered to be her brother.

"Oh my gosh Troy, I can't believe you're here. We've all missed you so much! Chad! You're on bath duty. Beth and Milly need one!"

Troy just laughed.

"Yeah, Chad off you go, your girls need a bath."

"Oh Troy, who is this little cutie?" Taylor said looking down at Ana.

"Oh, Tay, this is Ana. Ana, this is Auntie Tay."

"Troy, you have so much to tell us all and we have so much to tell you, come on in you two, we need to catch up!"

Laughing quietly at her enthusiasm, Troy picked a now sleeping Ana out of her buggy and walked up into their house, Taylor running ahead to tell the others and Chad being forced by Liv and Milly to pick them both up and walk in. Troy looked behind him and just laughed.

"Looks like you've got your hands full man!" He chuckled to Chad.

"Ha ha Bolton, just wait till you have another one!"

Troy just smiled, knowing that was a hardly a possibility at this point in his life but thinking about how things could have been if Gabriella had fell in love with Ana just like he had. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he walked in the front door and was met by a little girl and boy holding hands.

"Uncle Troy! Mommy and Daddy just told us about you! The Mommies and Daddies are in there, you can go in!"

Smiling at them and saying hi, Troy walked into the living room where he was greeted by 'hey man' and hugs and kisses from all of his old friends. Placing Ana down on the sofa, he returned the welcome back.

"Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't visited more! It looks like I've missed a lot!" He said looking around the room. Kelsi caught his eye smiled at him.

"Hey Troy! How are you? We need to introduce you to all of the kids! You didn't see the twins on your way in did you?"

Troy nodded.

"Girl and boy holding hands?"

"Yeah, that's them! Joseph and Poppy. Otherwise known as Joey and Poppy, and they're my little babies, oh and Ryan's! They're four next week, and inseparable, as you can tell, twins run in the family, I blame him." Kelsi said, laughing over at Ryan.

"Kels, say what you want, you're the one who wanted another one and then another one!"

Kelsi blushed.

"Well, Troy, keeping you updated, After Joey and Poppy, we had Kaden, he's one and upstairs asleep, and then as you can see, I am expecting again, our little boy again, is due in two months." She said, gesturing to her stomach.

"Well, congrats Kels and Ryan! I'm so happy for you, Joey and Poppy look like little angels! Martha and Jase! How are you? Any kids?"

Martha and Jason nodded and pointed to a little boy asleep in the middle of the living room floor.

"As you can see Troy, our little boy Sean, inherited Jason's sleeping habits. Anywhere, anytime."

Troy burst out into laughter when he saw Sean lying just like his dad used to do, asleep, anywhere.

"Oh gosh! I bet you have your hands full with him then Martha! Well, since I have heard about Joey, Poppy, Kaden and Sean, I should introduce you to Ana. Ana, say hello baby." Troy said, waking Ana up from her nap.

"Hi ebrybody. I Ana!" She said looking at her dad for any praise.

"Good girl baby, I love you lots and lots!"

Jason was looking at Ana, and ever the blunt one, spoke out first.

"Hey Troy, she looks just like Gabi!"

Troy tensed up and everyone in the room could feel the tension. Troy let it pass, took a few deep breaths and then smiled.

"Yeah, she is Gabi's."

Ana, looking up at her Dad and hearing all the talk asked the one question Troy had nothing to say for.

"Daddy, what's Gabi?"

"Umm, she's a very lovely lady Ana; I'm sure you would like her if you ever met her properly or interacted with her."

Kelsi, Martha and Taylor were all giving him sympathetic looks. Ryan stood up and walked over to Troy and patted him on the back and then turned to speak to Ana.

"Hey Ana Banana! I'm Uncle Ryan, do you want to come upstairs with me and play with Poppy?

Troy thanked Ryan and passed her to him and watched him head upstairs with Ryan and Ana, then took a seat on the sofa.

"Guys, I just can't do this anymore! Gabi has ruined her life! I think I'm going to have to file for a divorce."

The girls didn't say anything; they just comforted him best they could. Knowing that he needed all the help they could give him and Ana.


	5. Chapter Five: Don't Leave Them Alone

**I know it's kind of short, but it's another filler really, to set the scene for the next chapter, where you will get some Troyella action I promise! :D **

**Chapter Five: Just Don't Leave Them Alone Together**

A few days had passed since Troy had reconnected with everyone and shocked the girls with the confession that he wanted a divorce. They could see that he was still in love with her, but after hearing all about Gabriella's ways, they knew he was doing what was best for Ana, just what any other parent would do. However they knew that he would regret divorcing her without giving her the chance to redeem herself. So deciding against it, he wrote a letter to her, explaining what he wanted and why.

It was Sunday morning and Gabriella was alone in Sharpay and Zeke's house, looking at flights to Albuquerque. Sharpay and Zeke were both at work, Aura and Belle were at their grandparents' house, so deciding to take action and put her plan into motion, Gabriella needed a flight out of California. But it was on that morning that she received a letter. From the most important man in her world. The love of her life, the man who she would do anything for because she loved him more than life itself. Opening it, she read it out loud, tears burning the back of her eyelids. She could almost hear his voice when she read it.

_My beautiful Gabi,_

_I'm writing to you to tell you what I want. You. I love you so much and I can't bear the fact that you are alone, without me. I know that it is my fault really for leaving, but you know why I had to do it. For Ana, our baby girl who I know you love. I'm staying with my parents at the moment, Ana loves it, she loves your Mom Gabi, and I wish you could see it. I wish you could love her like I do. But I can see it in your eyes Gabi, you don't. I don't blame you for getting raped. No-one could ever blame you for that. But please Gabi, for me, get some help. I just want us to be a family again, back in our house with Ana, and how we used to be._

_You need help Gabi. You need to talk to someone about what you went through. And by someone, I do not mean Shar or Zeke. I mean a professional. Only when I know you are seeing someone, will I consider coming back to visit, or move back. I love you Gabi, you have to understand this. It's because I love you so god damn much that I am doing this. You need help, and because I love you, I am making you see someone. Should you not, then you will never see me again. Please Gabi, just get help._

_I love you forever._

_Troy_

Placing the letter next to her, she curled up in a ball and cried. She cried for the loss of her husband, she cried for her rape, but most of all, she cried because she knew Troy was right, she needed help, normal people love their children, not hate them. She knew Troy was right, and that was what hurt the most.

Hours later, when she awoke, she picked up the phone and called for psychologist help. She was going to get better for Troy, because she loved him that much. But not before she got rid of the enemy.

_I'm getting help for Troy, not for her. She needs to be gone. I hate her._

Back in Albuquerque, Troy and Ana had settled into a routine. Ana was looked after in the day by Lucille, Jack or Maria while Troy worked at East High, and then when he returned home from work, they would visit Taylor and Chad with the others at least once a week. But his life wasn't complete. He missed her. He wasn't going to deny it. He loved her, he needed her and he couldn't help thinking that him leaving had just made things worse. Sitting on the sofa, he thought back to the time when Gabriella told him she had been raped.

_Flashback_

_It was almost midnight and Troy was worried about Gabriella, until he heard the door open. Running to the front door, he was shocked at the sight of his beautiful wife. Being held up by Sharpay, she was sobbing and ran into his arms as soon as he appeared. _

"_Baby, you're scaring me, talk to me baby, what's happened?"_

_Gabriella couldn't talk for she was crying too much. Sharpay did it for her._

"_She was raped Troy, her drink was spiked, I found her on the floor with all of her clothes around her. She was so scared Troy, she just needed you. I know you were gonna have a guys night in, but she needs you more than ever."_

_Troy nodded and placed gentle kisses all over Gabriella. He moved to allow Sharpay to leave, mouthed a thank you to her and then shut the door, still holding a sobbing Gabriella. _

"_Baby, please tell me what happened. Come on, we'll go and sit on the sofa."_

_Moving into the living room, Gabriella had calmed down and was sitting in Troy's lap, listening to his heartbeat. _

"_Ooo-kay, I-I-I'll tell you. I was in the toilet when I felt a bit faint, and this man came in Troy. He had these horrible dull green eyes. They were full of hate and he just grabbed me, ripped off my clothes and told me that he needed an easy ride. And that I looked like one being in my slutty clothes. Then he just did it Troy, it hurt so much, he hurt me. I just cried. And then I passed out, and woke up again when Shar found me. Troy I'm so sorry. Do you hate me?"_

_Troy, stopping the tears from overflowing, looked at her._

"_Baby, I love you. He did that to you. It isn't your fault. I love you baby and I will never ever hate you. You have my word. Whatever happens, I will never hate you."_

_End of Flashback_

Troy sighed. He needed to see her, or at least know she was getting help. The doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts, standing up, he walked over and opened the door, and was shocked to find Sharpay and Zeke at the door.

"Troy, how are you?" Sharpay said while giving him a hug. Zeke came in after her, shutting the door and patted Troy on the back.

"I'm doing okay, thank you guys for asking. Umm, how is umm, how is she?"

Zeke was the one who answered.

"She's a mess Troy. A mess. I've never seen her like this, and she needs help. She is amazing with our kids Troy, she has maternal instincts, and Aura loves her and always goes to her when she has a problem or is scared, but Troy, I think Gabi herself is scared. She just needs something to help her. She has the right feelings, but she just needs to use them for Ana."

Troy just gave them a small smile.

"I know she's a mess. I know her too well; when I left she was already breaking down. I wrote her a letter, do you know if she got it?"

Sharpay nodded.

"She got it yesterday, she's been crying ever since. But she has called up the psychologists and has decided to get some help. But Troy, she never mentions Ana. It's all for you. She hates Ana. Literally hates her. Sometimes she scares me by what she says, I know this sounds weird, but if she ever comes to see you in the next few weeks, don't let her be alone with Ana. I just have a weird feeling."

Troy couldn't believe what Sharpay was saying. He knew Gabriella didn't like Ana, but she would never try and hurt her would she?

"But why? She wouldn't intentionally hurt Ana would she?"

Sharpay and Zeke looked at the floor.

"I wouldn't be so sure hunny." Sharpay replied to him.

Neither of them knowing that while they were talking, Gabriella was talking to her therapist, and her words where very shocking to anyone that had heard them.


	6. Chapter Six: I Love You

**Hey, thank you for reviewing and sticking with this story. You finally get some Troyella goodness in this chapter, make the most of it while it lasts ;) I'll have the next chapter in the next few days. I hope you all enjoy it, and again, thanks for sticking with it! **

**Chapter Six: I Love You**

Lying in bed that night after putting Aura and Belle to bed, Gabriella thought back to the session she had with the therapist. Everything went wrong, she had to take Belle, as she was looking after them for Sharpay and Zeke while they visited some friends for a couple of days, and Belle was a nightmare. Luckily, Aura was at school, so she missed out on all the atrocity.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella pushed the buggy into the therapists office, already having to manoeuvre obstacles and pull the buggy up three flights of stairs, as the lift was broken. Taking a seat in the reception, Belle then started to cry._

"_Oh Belle, what's the matter hey sweetie? I bet you're hungry aren't you? Auntie Gabi'll get you some milk sweetie."_

_Taking the bottle from the bag, she began to feed her, and she watched the little baby suckle from the bottle. Imagining she was herself and Troy's baby, Gabriella began to close her eyes and smile. Then she was brought back in to reality, and called through to talk to the therapist. Standing up, placing a now sleeping Belle back in her buggy, she walked through, to meet the man who was going to attempt to save her life. _

"_Hello Gabriella, I'm Dr John Berber. I am going to hopefully help you through your problems. Now, I see you have a baby with you, is this little Ana?"_

_Gabriella snorted._

"_No, she is not that. This is Tinkerbelle; she is my niece, well, my best friends' daughter. They have gone away for a while and I'm looking after Tinkerbelle and Aurora, who is at school at the moment."_

_John nodded and listened intently._

"_Okay, Gabriella, lovely names I just have to say. So she looks like she is settled, would you like to take a seat and we can get started." _

_Gabriella nodded and pushed the buggy into the corner of the room, so they wouldn't really disturb a sleeping Belle. She then took a seat in front of John._

"_So Gabriella, how do you feel today? Happy? Overwhelmed?"_

"_I feel okay today to be honest, I'm enjoying looking after Aura and Belle, I have been now for three days and it is all going well, I love these kids like they're my own really. We have so much fun together. But yes, I am feeling fine today."_

"_Okay, that's good." John said, while trying to decipher if she was lying._

"_So, you do have a daughter don't you? Anabella Bolton? How you feel about her?"_

_As soon as John mentioned her name, Gabriella's eyes darkened and her mood worsened._

"_I hate her John. I physically hate her. She ruined my love with Troy, he is the love of my life and he has gone. He's left me to go and live back in our home town because he can't live with me anymore. He did that because of her. He loves her more than me and I hate her for that. She is the worst mistake of my life and I wish I aborted her while I still had the chance. I would maybe have an actual family with Troy if she was never born. I wish she was dead I hate her that much."_

_John was shocked. All the cases he had dealt with, never had he had a client who had clear hatred for her own flesh and blood. _

"_Okay Gabriella, why do you think you hate her so much? Has she ever done anything to you?"_

"_I just do. She ruined my life. She isn't Troy's baby, I was raped. He told me to keep her and that we would be a happy family, but every time I look in her eyes, I see __**him**__. The one who is her real dad. I hate her for not being Troy's."_

"_Well, do you think things would have been different if she was Troy's baby?"_

_Gabriella had tears in her eyes now. _

"_Yes, I would love her."_

_End of Flashback_

Lying in bed, tears were once again pooling in her eyes. She needed Troy. Quickly sitting up, she decided that she was going to see him. She grabbed a bag from her wardrobe and started filling it with clothes for her and then went into Aura's room, packing clothes and toys for her.

"Aura baby? We have to get you dressed, we're going to go and see Mommy and Daddy."

"O-o-okay, but why? I'm tired."

"I know baby, but Auntie Gabi needs to see someone and we can see Mommy and Daddy when we have seen Auntie Gabi's friend. Come on sweetie, you get changed into the clothes on your bed and I'll go and get Belle ready, and then I'll carry you to the car yeah?"

Aura nodded and reached to put on her clothes. Gabriella kissed her head and headed into Belle's room to pack her things and put her in the buggy. Ten minutes later, Gabriella had Belle in the buggy, their two bags also in the buggy basket, and she had Aura in her arms asleep. Deciding against calling a cab, she decided to walk to the airport, which was only a couple of minutes walk away.

Arriving at the airport around ten minutes later, Gabriella's arms were hurting. Carrying Aura and pushing the buggy was taking a toll on her and she had to put Aura down. Pulling out the hood of the buggy, she placed Aura on it, and she didn't even wince, and then with the buggy in tow and her arms now more free, she headed to buy tickets and check in.

"Hello, welcome to Virgin America, how can I help?"

"Hello, I would like two tickets to Albuquerque please, one adult, one child, and my baby can sit on my lap right? I don't have to buy a ticket for her do I?"

The woman nodded and replied.

"Okay, that is $300 for the adult ticket, $100 for the child's ticket and you baby can sit on your lap, and do you have any luggage or a buggy or car seat?"

Gabriella nodded, looking at the two bags she had and the buggy.

"Okay, thank you, I'll have them, and yes, two bags and a buggy, is that okay?"

"Sure madam, that is fine, I hope you enjoy your flight and you are flying from gate four. The plane leaves in two hours."

"Thank you!"

After checking in the bags and the buggy, she had Belle and Aura in her arms once again and she headed to gate four. When she arrived, she took her seat and started worrying.

_What if he doesn't love me anymore?_

_Am I not good enough for him? _

_What if he loves __**her**__ more than me?_

She was interrupted in her thoughts by the ringing of her mobile.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Gab, it's me, Sharpay, how is everything? How are my girlies?"_

"Oh hey Shar! Everything is great, Aura and Belle are asleep at the moment in my arms, and Aura missed you a bit today, but apart from that, everything is all good. I'm actually heading back home with them; I have to see him Shar."

"_What? You're at the airport? With my girls? And you're seeing Troy!"_

"Yes Shar, at LAX, with Aurora and Tinkerbelle and yes, I am going to see him."

"_Oh Gabi! We're already here; we came here to see Troy."_

"Oh, okay, how is he?"

"_He's okay as you can imagine, he is coping for Ana, if he was alone, I think he may have been different. But he misses you Gab. He loves you so much. I catch him crying sometimes."_

"I'm coming to see him then Shar. He needs me, I need him. I had a talk with the therapist today and I need to see him."

Sharpay nodded, and then realised Gabriella couldn't see her.

"_Okay babe, but just be careful when you get here, and tell Aura and Belle I love them, I'll see you soon. I love you."_

"Love you too Shar."

A couple of hours later, Gabriella, Aura and Belle were in Albuquerque and they had hailed a cab to take them straight to Troy's house. She was finally going to see her love.

Arriving at the doorstep, Gabriella started getting butterflies in her stomach. All those previous thoughts she had in the airport came rushing back to her and she was freaking out. Pushing the buggy up the steps, she knocked on the door and waited. It was Sharpay who opened the door, holding Ana. Gabriella's eyes darkened as soon as she saw Ana.

"Hey Gabi! How are my babies!" Sharpay blurted out. Ana was giggling at her.

"Oh hey Shar, they're fine. As you can see, they're both asleep. Umm is he in? Does he know I was coming?"

Sharpay nodded and carried on tickling Ana.

"Yeah, he's in the back with Jack, I think they're playing basketball. Can you hold Ana? I wanna say hey to my babies." Sharpay smiled and went to pass Ana to Gabriella.

"No, I'm not holding her."

"Oh for goodness sake Gabi. Just hold her! She is your baby, and I want to hold my own children at the moment, both of whom I have not seen in over four days!" Sharpay shouted at Gabriella, shocking her and causing Troy to come to the door. Gabriella looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled.

"Shar? Gabi? What is going on?" Troy shouted and took a struggling Ana from Sharpay while she took her two children and went inside. She looked round and answered him just as she was walking in the door.

"Troy, your _wife_ wouldn't even bother to hold her own daughter while I gave my children a cuddle. That is how selfish she is. You need to get a life Gabi. Or _your own_ flesh and blood is going to grow up _hating_ you! My gosh! I just don't know how you can live with yourself. You're evil!"

Troy was watching Gabriella the whole time Sharpay was shouting at her. She was crying and she had fallen to the floor. It was almost as if he was back in the past a few weeks before when he left her.

"Mom! Come and take Ana please. I need to speak to Gabi."

Lucille quickly took her back inside leaving Gabriella and Troy to talk. He could never stand her crying, he needed to stop her. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms round her. Rocking her softly, trying to stop her tears.

"Shhhhh baby, I'm here. It's just us two here, I love you baby. I have missed you so, so much."

Gabriella turned round to look at him. She was smiling. Her eyes flickered to his lips and then back up to his eyes. She then turned back around and leant back against him breathing in his scent that she had missed so much since he had been gone.

"Troy, do you still love me? Really? Even though I don't love Ana."

Troy sighed and kissed her on the head.

"Baby, you know I will always love you, no matter what happens. I just wish you would love her, maybe if you stay here for a few days, you can see how amazing she is Gabi, and she is your baby. She needs you."

Gabriella nodded and turned around once more facing him. Looking at his lips once again, she replied.

"I think I can try. I think I can."

Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and relished the touch of his lips on hers. When his tongue grazed her lips, she granted him the entrance and raised her hands to his hair, gently pulling them through his locks. Things were getting very heated after five minutes of their serious make out session, so he picked her up, and whispered in her ear.

"Baby, we're going to my room, back where we both belong, we haven't done this in months. We need it."

She just smiled.

Lying on his bed three hours later, Gabriella felt around the bed for Troy, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her naked back and placed his arms around her.

"Are you okay baby? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Gabriella shook her head, smiling into his skin.

"No, I'm perfect. I love you so much. Thank you for not getting angry. Thank you for listening and understanding that it's hard for me to love Ana. If I'm going to do this, I will need you. I have no idea where to start. I don't even know how to change a nappy."

"Hey, hey, hey baby, it's all going to be okay, I'm here for you. Now, let's go back to sleep, Mom will deal with Ana."

Lying in bed together after months of no physical contact, Gabriella and Troy had never felt more complete. Now they just had the obstacle of the love that Gabriella and Ana shared. Or lack of.


	7. Chapter Seven: We're Gonna Be Okay

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all your message's, PM's and reviews and author/story alerts and story favourites and author favourites! THANK YOU! It means a lot. I hope you like this chapter. And to answer a review that was put on here about how they have never heard about a mother hating their child, here in the UK, 15% of mothers suffer from Postnatal Depression, a serious illness, where in many cases, the mother does actually hate her own child. Not all cases are that severe, but there are a group who will be sufferers of the severe effects of it sadly. I just thought I'd let you know a statistic so you can understand that some parts of this story could actually happen. Anyways, I'm thinking there's only a few more chapters left, maybe one or two :) I have loved writing it, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you again! **

**Chapter Seven: We're Gonna Be Okay**

"Look Ana, its Mommy." Troy said while holding Ana upright on the floor which he was sat on with Gabriella. Ana looked at Gabriella who was sat a few feet away, looking terrified and one look at her scared Ana back to Troy. She crawled round to hide behind his back. They had been doing this for the past two months, ever since Gabriella arrived and had begged to stay, he had let her, but nothing had happened. Well Ana had turned three, but nothing else had happened. Gabriella sighed. The one condition that Troy had made was that if she was to stay, she had to stop this horrible hatred of Ana, and try and make improvements before Ana got even older and began to realise what was happening. She already was now, which was why Troy needed Gabriella to see. Turning his head to see Ana, he placed his arms around her and swung her back around in front of him. "Look Ana, Mommy wants to say hello, are you gonna go and see her?" Ana still didn't move, terrified of the stranger who used to live with her and Ana could pick up on the signals Gabriella was giving.

"Look Troy, this is stupid, there's no point in pretending here is there? I hate her, she hates me. There, I said it." Troy picked Ana up and faced Gabriella.

"What was the one condition I made Gabriella?" She flinched at his coldness, and the way in which he had said her name. She was his Gabi. Not Gabriella.

"I know Troy, but she hates me, can't you see? She is scared of me and she will never love me!"

Troy had coped with enough. He needed to let it out and it was coming.

"GOD DAMNIT GABRIELLA! SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER, YOUR THREE YEAR OLD DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE NEVER HELD HER, YOU HAVE NEVER FED, BATHED, PLAYED WITH OR BURPED HER. HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE SHE HATES YOU BECAUSE SHE CAN PICK UP ON YOUR SIGNALS! YOU ACT EVIL TOWARDS HER AS IF SHE IS SOME KIND OF SERIAL KILLER. SHE IS A BABY! A BABY GABI! DO YOU GET THAT? SHE IS OUR BABY AND SHE NEEDS HER PARENTS! I AM SO FUCKING FED UP OF YOU MOANING AT HOW MUCH YOU HATE HER AND SHE HATES YOU. BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT GABI? IF I WAS YOUR CHILD AND YOU WERE TREATING ME LIKE THIS, I WOULD HATE YOU TOO!" Troy finished shouting at her and was breathing heavily. He looked at her, tears clearly glistening in her eyes and then walked out of the room.

Gabriella was seething, how dare he speak to her like that, she ran up the stairs following him up and into the room he walked in to.

"Troy! Fuck you Troy! Fuck you! I thought you understood how I feel? You have no idea how hard it has been for me. You know why I can't love her. I never wanted her. I still don't."

Troy looked at Ana, whom he was holding in his arms, she looked up at him, her bright green eyes shining. He kissed her on the head and then looked back at Gabriella.

"No Gabi, I don't know how you feel. She is not even mine Gabi! Not even mine! I love her so much, even though she isn't biologically mine. She is your own flesh and blood baby, and you can't even bring yourself to love her. I think you are just plain selfish towards her." Gabriella walked right up to him and went to slap him. Instead of slapping him, she caught Ana's face instead. She burst into tears, a bruise already forming on her cheek. Troy was gobsmacked.

"Get the fuck out. You just _hit_ my baby. I don't even know what I was thinking letting you back into our lives. I don't love you, I love the old Gabriella. How can you even hit your baby Gabi? I don't know who you are anymore. Just go. I need to take my baby to the emergency room and tell them that she was assaulted by her own mother."

Gabriella was crying. She reached out to touch Ana's bruise, only to have her hand slapped away by Troy.

"You have never wanted to touch Ana. Why start now?" He said harshly.

"Troy, please, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit her. Please, you have to believe me."

Lucille, hearing all the commotion once again entered the room and gasped at the sight of her grand-daughter.

"Oh my little Ana! What's happened to her? Why has she got the bruise?"

"Mom, just take her please, I need to talk to Gabi."

Lucille accepted Ana and walked out of the room soothing her as she walked. Once they had left, Troy turned back to face Gabriella.

"I hope you have a good lawyer, I'm taking you to court."

Gabriella looked at him as if he had said something absurd.

"Why?"

"I'm getting full custody rights for my daughter; it's obvious you hate her, and I'm sure I'll have a pretty good case in court when I tell them that you slapped her."

Gabriella's face fell like a tonne of bricks. "Troy, please, don't. I can't do it. I just can't do any of it anymore. I want to love her, believe me I do. These past two months have made me realise it. But it's just too hard. I need help. I need you to help me and I never meant to hit her. Please believe me."

Troy moved closer to her and put his hands on her face trying a softer approach.

"Gabi, we need this. Ana is three years old baby. In a year she will be starting school. She can already talk and she can already tell that you have no feelings for her. Do you know how it will make her feel when she starts school in a year and she tells everyone about her family. I can just imagine it now, I'm Ana Bolton, and I live with my Daddy, Nana and Papa, because my Mommy doesn't love me." Troy's voice was starting to break, a sign that he was about to cry. Something which Gabriella hated to see, especially knowing she was the cause of it.

"Shhhhh Troy, it's okay. I know you hate me, and I know Ana does, so I'll leave. I'll do what you want me to do and sign her over to you. You'll never have to see me again; you can remarry, have more children and just forget I exist." And then she left. Kissing him on the lips as she walked out, not hearing what he said back.

"_But I don't want anyone else. I want you."_

Two weeks had passed since their confrontation, and Troy had yet to contact Gabriella. He loved her; he knew he had snapped at her, over nothing. She needed his help and the one time she asked for it, he denied her it. He felt awful. Picking up his phone, he had had enough. He typed in those numbers that meant so much to him and waited to hear the angelic voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Baby, it's me. I need to talk."

"_Oh, oh, okay. Hey Troy."_

"Oh baby, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or say those horrible things to you. I love you so much and I just want to help you. Please come back baby, we can work things out, I don't want to take Ana away from you, and she needs you just as much as I do. So please, please, will you come back to me?"

"_I love you too Troy. But you hurt me so much. I even started the custody proceedings because I love you that much."_

"No, no, no baby! Don't start them. She is your baby too. You will not be giving her up. Now just come back home where we can talk. I love you baby."

"_Okay, I know. I believe you. I love you so much too. I'll come back. I can't be away from you."_

Troy smiled as she spoke to him.

"Thank you baby! I love you. And you know Gab, we're gonna be okay."


	8. Chapter Eight: Family

**Guys! Thank you all once again for your reviews, alerts and PM's :) I really do appreciate it! So this is it, the last chapter, well the last actual chapter, I'll do an epilouge for a few days ;) I have really enjoyed writing this and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Thank you to all of you who reviewed every chapter and who put me on their author alerts and favourites. It means a lot to me. So thank you! **

**Chapter Eight: Family**

A few weeks had passed since Troy and Gabriella had reconnected. Life was going great for the couple and Gabriella had even improved the once breaking down friendships between herself, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi and Sharpay. Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Troy had all headed off to the local basketball court to play a game of two on two, leaving the women and children alone at Troy and Gabriella's house. Sharpay was sat on the sofa laughing at something Taylor had said about Chad. Aura was out in the garden playing with Taylor and Chad's two eldest, Liv and Milly, Kelsi and Ryan's twins Joey and Poppy, Martha and Jason's son Sean along with little Ana Bolton. The younger ones, Kaden and Belle were upstairs asleep. The women were laughing about old times back at East High when they heard a cry. Taylor was up immediately, recognising the cry to be Olivia's. Running out into the garden, she found Liv on the floor, with her knee grazed, crying.

"Oh Livvie, Mommy's here baby, come here baby." She said soothing Liv and picking her up to take her inside. Sitting back down on the sofa joining the others, Taylor wiped the blood off of her daughter's knee and kissed it better.

"There you go baby, Mommy's made it all better." Taylor smiled at her.

"Thank you Mommy. Can I go back and play with Ana now?"

Taylor nodded and answered.

"Yes sweetie, but just be careful."

"Hey, Liv, when you go back outside, can you tell Aura to be careful please for Auntie Sharpay?" Sharpay asked Liv. Liv nodded in return.

"Oh, Liv, can you do it for me too? Tell Joey and Poppy to be safe? Thank you Liv." Kelsi said smiling at Liv. Just as she was about to head back into the garden, Martha spoke up.

"Oh, Liv, can you tell Sean too please baby?" Liv laughed and replied.

"Okay, so Auntie Sharpay I have to tell Aura, Auntie Kelsi, I have to tell Joey and Poppy and Auntie Martha, I have to tell Seanie? Is that it?" Taylor, Martha, Sharpay and Kelsi all looked over at Gabriella. It was Taylor who spoke up.

"Good girl Liv, can you tell Ana to be careful to baby? We don't want to see her hurt either do we baby?" Liv nodded and ran out. Gabriella looked to the floor, embarrassed that it was Taylor who had to mother her daughter. Five minutes later, another cry was heard. All the women ran out into the garden to find Ana on the floor, with blood on her head and crying. Taylor and Sharpay looked at Gabriella, who could not bring herself to do anything. Ana looked up and raised her arms to Taylor.

"Mommy!" Taylor looked shocked and Gabriella just looked embarrassed once again. Taylor reached down and picked her up, kissing her head and wiping away her tears. They headed back inside and sat on the sofa again. Gabriella sat next to Taylor, wanting to try and do something.

"Ana baby? You do know I'm not your Mommy right?"

Ana looked confused.

"Oh, well why did Liv call you Mommy then?"

"Oh sweetie, I am Liv's Mommy, that's why." Ana's face crumpled and she looked upset.

"Well, can you be my Mommy; I don't think I have one."

All of the women looked at Gabriella, who had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Ana baby, you do have a Mommy, you just haven't really spent any time around her, and you don't really know her sweetie. But you know who she is? It's Gabi."

Ana looked round at Gabriella and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, hello Mommy. Did you know you are my Mommy?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Oh well then why didn't you tell me?"

"Ummm, well Anabella, when you were little, we didn't really like each other."

"Shhhhh, Gabi! Ana, what she means is that when you were a baby, well actually last year and since you were born, your Mommy has had a bit of a problem, that's why you didn't know her."

Gabriella let a tear slip out and walked out of the room. Ana followed her.

"Mommy, don't cry, I don't mind that you don't like me. I have Daddy anyway." Ana said to Gabriella and hugged her before walking back out to the garden. At that moment, Gabriella thought.

_I am going to try and be a good Mommy to Ana._

* * *

Troy, Gabriella and Ana were walking in the local park, and Troy had gone off to get some ice-cream, leaving Gabriella with Ana. Things were improving since he had told her to come back home and since the weekend with the girls. She no longer hated Ana, but she also didn't feel much for her still and since finding out she was pregnant, her relationship with Troy had dramatically improved, though she had yet to tell him. Sitting on the bench, she saw a man approaching.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Gabi from the bar. Long time no see, hey? About four years has it been? Alone here again are you?"

Gabriella looked up and bravely looked into her rapist's eyes.

"Get away from me before I scream, you have already ruined my life once, and you're not getting away with it again." She bravely said to him. He looked at Ana sat next to her and picked her up, Gabriella gasped.

"No, no, no! Put her down! Please, put her down!" She begged him to let Ana go. Troy, still completely unaware of the situation his wife and daughter where in, had run into Chad, Taylor, Liv, Milly and Beth and was talking to them about the recent developments regarding Gabriella and Ana.

Ana, still in the rapist's arms, or her biological fathers, was unaware of the danger forming around her. Gabriella was tearing up.

"Daniel, please, give me my baby back. Please, I am begging you. Put her down."

Daniel laughed at her tone and started to walk away, Ana still with him. The passers by had not noticed anything. Gabriella, finally put herself into Ana's shoes. Thinking about how she would feel with a stranger. She had to do something. So she screamed. She screamed for Troy.

"Troy!" Over by Chad, he lifted his head at the sound of his name being screamed. He looked over for Gabriella and he saw a man holding his baby, with Gabriella trying to get her. He ran straight over, with Chad and Taylor following close behind.

"Hey! Put my daughter down! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Troy shouted at Dan. Gabriella gasped when he saw a gun from the side pocket of Dan's coat. Launching herself at him, she grabbed Ana and pulled her away. Troy punched him repeatedly, until Chad pulled him off of him.

"Troy man! It's okay, look man, he's gone, look at Gabi and Ana!" Chad said, smiling. Turning around, Troy gasped at the sight before him. Gabriella was holding Ana lovingly and stroking her hair, showering her with kisses.

"Shhhhh, baby, I'm here, Mommy's here. I'll never let that man hurt you. Never. I-I-I love you Anabella Bolton!" Gabriella whispered to her daughter. After three years of hate, she had finally managed to say those three special words to her daughter. Troy came rushing over and took Gabriella into his arms showering her in kisses and their lips met where they shared a tender kiss. Troy reached down, picked up Ana and hugged her too.

"Gabi baby, I am so proud of you my angel! I love you so, so much." He almost cried to her. Gabriella nodded and took his hand; pulling him over with her while she walked.

"Come on baby, I need to tell you something. Get Ana and we'll go home. It's important." Troy looked into her eyes and saw the love in them for him and Ana, he didn't doubt it.

"Hey Gabi, why don't you carry Ana?" As soon as he mentioned that, she looked down, knowing she couldn't carry Ana due to her being pregnant.

"Umm, Troy, I think you should."

"Why? Baby? What's wrong? Why can't you carry her?"

Gabriella wouldn't look him in the eye. She could never lie to him about something as big as what she had to tell him.

"Troy, I can't carry her because it's not just me I have to think about now, if you get what I mean?"

Troy looked confused. He shook his head and reached down to pick Ana up.

"No Gabi, I don't. I've got her, so don't worry about it, just stay close baby."

Gabriella nodded and grabbed his hand. All the way home, she was worrying about what was going to happen to them when she revealed her condition to him. Would he still love her? Would she love the baby more than Ana? Would he leave her and take Ana with him? She pushed all those thoughts out of her head when they arrived home. Troy lead her upstairs, leaving Ana in her playpen in the living room. He sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Baby? Okay, tell me what's wrong now."

"Troy, please don't leave me because of it."

"Hey, hey, hey, I would never leave you, just tell me sweetie."

Gabriella looked up from the floor, gazing right into his eyes as she spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

She watched him as his frown turned into an ecstatic grin. He jumped up with her in his arms and screamed.

"I'm going to be a father! Again!"

Leaning down, he kissed her with so much passion that she no longer felt scared. Gabriella knew she was safe. He wasn't going to leave her and take Ana, he was going to stay with her and love her forever. They were going to be a family.


	9. Epilogue

_Six years later_

In the six years that had passed, Gabriella had managed to give Ana the upbringing she deserved from her Mom. She loved her and cared for her, and would take a bullet for her. Although Ana was a Daddies girl, Gabriella knew it was because of her attitude towards her in the first four years of her life, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Ana loved Troy, and Troy deserved that love from her after everything he had done for her when Gabriella wasn't there. Troy and Gabriella were in the garden, star gazing along with eleven year old Ana, who was snuggling in between Troy and Gabriella.

"Mommy, look at that one! It's so pretty." Ana almost shouted at her Mom.

"It's a shooting star Ana, make a wish." Gabriella said in reply to her, kissing her on the forehead as an act of love, something which she loved doing. In the years that had passed, she had learned how to love Ana and she had learned how to become a Mom. Their five year old daughter was born six months after Gabriella told Ana she loved her.

In the delivery room, Gabriella couldn't help but cry when their little girl was born, for she finally had Troy's biological baby. Her feelings for Ana however did not defer. She loved both her girls just as much. Troy allowed her to name their second little girl, seeing as he named their first daughter Anabella Maria Lucille Bolton. Lying in the hospital bed that night, Gabriella thought of the perfect name, one which would emphasise her Spanish roots and the fact that this baby girl was almost guaranteed to be a Daddies girl too. So she decided to name their new baby girl Niña Mia Alexandria Bolton. At first, Troy found it a little over extravagant, but when Gabriella told him the meaning, he fell more in love with her and his new baby.

"_Gabi, isn't that a little extraordinary?"_

"_No Troy. I want her to be called this. Niña means girl in Spanish which ties in with what she'll be, a Daddies girl, Mia is a shortened version of Mi Amor, meaning 'my love' and then who wouldn't want a female version of their Daddies middle name in their name? I love it Troy. Please let me call her this."_

"_Okay baby. Hello Niña Mia Alexandria. I am going to love you so much baby." Troy said stroking his new baby girl's hand. _

So that was how it was decided. Ana and Niña were inseparable despite the six year age gap; Ana loved her and was very protective of her. They went everywhere together if possible and Niña looked up to Ana for the shining example that she needed. If anything, Niña brought Ana and Gabriella even closer together, something which Troy loved. They had to occasional hiccup, just like any other family, such as the time Ana needed to take in a photo of her as a baby with her Mommy.

_Seven year old Ana ran into the kitchen shouting for Gabriella. _

"_Mommy! Mommy! Guess what we're doing at school?!" _

_Gabriella came walking into the kitchen with baby Niña in her arms and she sat down around the kitchen island wanting to hear what Ana had to say._

"_What baby?"_

"_We're doing a project at school and we need to take in a picture of us as a baby with our Mommy! So can I have one please Mom? All of my friends are, except Lily of course; because she told me her Mommy is in heaven and went there when she was born."_

_Gabriella processed all the information and her eyes started to fill up with tears, knowing that they had no pictures of her with Ana under the age of four. So she just nodded not wanting to cause a scene._

As Ana had grown older, she had started to want another sibling. She loved Niña and wanted another sibling to take care of and look after. All of her auntie and uncles had more than two children, her Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad had twelve year old Liv, ten year old Milly, seven year old Beth and their little baby, five month old Tia. Her Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Zeke had fourteen year old Aura, six year old Belle and their two year old twins, Jasmine and Prince. Yes, she actually named her only son, Prince. Ana just loved how corny she was when it came to naming her children, three Disney princesses and a prince! Her Auntie Kelsi and Uncle Ryan had eleven year old Joey and Poppy; six year old Kaden and five year old Kayla, they had also had a beautiful baby boy named Kameron, but sadly he had died a few days after his birth. He would have been four and then finally, her Uncle Jason and Auntie Martha had eight year old Sean, three year old Hallie and one year old Ollie. Ana just wanted one more sibling.

Little did Ana know, Gabriella had been dreaming of the same thing. More children. She longed for another child like Ana and Niña, someone who looked like Troy and someone who she could love, but she knew Troy didn't feel the same, so she let it slide. Lying underneath the stars, still star gazing, Ana decided to bring something up with her Mom, not allowing her Dad to hear, she whispered it to her.

"Mom? Can I ask something?"

"Sure baby, what do you want to ask me?"

"Can you have another baby?"

Gabriella gasped which caused Troy to look round.

"What are you two girls whispering about?" Troy laughed at them.

"Oh um nothing Troy, don't worry babe, and missy Ana, I'll talk to you about this later."

A few hours later, Gabriella had settled Niña into bed, Troy was in bed and she needed to go and talk to Ana.

"Babe? I'm going to talk to Ana; I'll be back in a bit, keep the bed warm." She slyly said.

Troy just nodded, looking suspicious. Without Gabriella knowing, he followed and stayed outside the room while Gabriella spoke to Ana.

"Hey baby, I'm here to talk about what you asked me earlier."

Ana just nodded.

"Well baby, I'm going to tell you a secret okay, I want another baby too sweetie, but Daddy doesn't. So we have to let Daddy be happy, because if we have another baby, he won't be happy, and he has done a lot for me baby, so that's why I am going to not tell him that I want to have another one, because I have you and Niña, I know you want another sibling, because I really want another baby, but we're gonna have to let this slide okay Ana?"

"Okay Mommy. Night, I love you."

Gabriella kissed her and walked out the room, right into Troy.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me what you just told Ana hey?"

Gabriella looked to the floor, embarrassed that he had heard her talking and wishing for another baby.

"Because Troy, you don't want another baby, and I owe you happiness, I put you through three years of hell!"

Troy shook his head and kissed her on the lips.

"Baby, when have I ever said I don't want another baby? Another little me and you?"

Gabriella just shook her head, kissing him back.

"Baby, you've given me Ana and Niña, I love them and you so much. I would love for you to give me another baby, I mean come on! There needs to be more Bolton boys in this day in age!" Troy attempted to liven up the atmosphere. Gabriella smiled at him seductively.

"Well, Ana and Niña are in bed. Why don't we try now?"

Troy just laughed all the way to the bedroom.

_2 years later_

It had taken them a year to get pregnant again. Gabriella was distraught every time she took a test and found out she wasn't pregnant. She had never wanted her kids to be years apart in age, but that had already happened. She had a thirteen year old and a six year old, but she loved them all the same. When she finally found out she was pregnant, she and Troy along with Ana and Niña were ecstatic. They went through the whole pregnancy hoping it was a boy; however this was not to be.

"Troy? Are you mad?" Gabriella said while sitting up in the hospital bed. She had given birth two days earlier to another girl, causing Gabriella to become extremely paranoid.

"What? No baby, is this because we have got our third little girl?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Baby, I love all four of my girls, you, Ana, Niña and this little one, who by the way still needs a name. I don't care if we don't have a boy baby, if it happens, it happens. But I'm happy with my four beautiful girls. So how about we come up with a name?"

Gabriella smiled at his face that was so full of love.

"You choose Troy. I chose Niña; you can choose this little one. But just bear in mind I'm pretty sure she'll be another Daddies girl!"

Troy laughed and walked round the cot and picked up his new baby. Her beautiful blue eyes shining up at him.

"Gabi baby? Meet our new baby girl, _Ella Grace Montez Sasha Bolton._"

Gabriella looked at him lovingly.

"Baby, it's beautiful, how did you come up with it?"

Troy smiled.

"Well, secretly, I have always wanted a daughter called Ella Grace, I know guys don't normally think about that kind of thing, but I did. I didn't name Ana that, because she just didn't suit it. She looks too like you. I think you deserve one child to have your name don't you think? And then Sasha is in there so people don't think she has a double barrelled surname."

Troy sat on the side of the bed holding Ella and stroking Gabriella's hair. Gabriella looked down at Ella and kissed her forehead.

"Hello Ella Grace, we love you so much. Ana and Niña will love you too baby."

_One year later_

_Troy and Gabriella Bolton would like to announce the birth of their beautifully awaited son._

_Jaidan Jakob Bolton_

_Born on the 25__th__ of July weighing a whopping 8lb's!_

_A beautiful baby brother for Ana, Niña and Ella Grace and at last, another Bolton boy!_

_We wish Troy, Gabriella, Ana, Niña, Ella Grace and Jaidan the best of luck for the future._

_XX_

Finally, after years of waiting, they finally got their baby boy. Gabriella was happy. She had her four beautiful children; she had overcome her depression and become a wonderful mother to fourteen year old Ana, seven year old Niña, one year old Ella Grace and baby Jaidan. And she had Troy. The man who had got her through everything. Without him, she wouldn't have survived. Without him, she wouldn't have had Ana, Niña, Ella Grace or Jaidan. It just was. Nothing could ever break them.


End file.
